


I Won't Give Up

by FlowingRiverAshes



Category: Game Grumps, egobang - Fandom
Genre: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson - Freeform, Depression, Egobang - Freeform, Fever, Fluff, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Serious Illness, Song - Freeform, ghost - Freeform, hella sad, singing together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowingRiverAshes/pseuds/FlowingRiverAshes
Summary: Arin finds Danny playing his guitar and singing in the Grumps Space, and is invited to join him for a duet that leads to something unexpected.





	I Won't Give Up

**Author's Note:**

> Its 3:30 AM and I cried writing this. I'm sorry in advance. Pls comment and tell me how I did!

It wasn't uncommon for me to find Dan practicing in the Grump Space when we weren't recording. Between Grumps, NSP and everything else that we had going on, he never had time to enjoy his hobby instead of only singing when he needed to.

I let myself into the building quietly, not wanting him to know that I was there. If he heard me, he'd stop, and I would never openly admit how much I loved to listen to him. The faint chords of a guitar reached my ears and I grinned widely. Now this, this was rare. He must really be feeling himself. 

I crept into Barry's little recording office behind the one-way mirror and put on the headphones attached to the mic setup, knowing that he'd probably turned on the mics out of habit. I was right.

I turned my attention to the window and my heart caught in my throat. There he was, sitting cross-legged on the couch, plucking absentmindedly at the guitar in random chord sequences that made no sense. His thick mane of curls was tied back in a loose ponytail at the base of his neck, a few tendrils hanging around his face as he strummed the instrument. 

He looked so heartbreakingly beautiful that I felt my chest contracting with every beat of my heart, like someone had snapped a rubber band over my ribcage. He cleared his throat abruptly and sat up a little, and for a moment I thought he'd seen me and would stop playing. But his long fingers began to move, and he started to play for real.

I recognized the song instantly as one that everyone knows, a simple love song, the first song he'd learned to play after he got the guitar. After a few seconds, he began to sing, and everything in me melted.

"When I look into your eyes, it's like watching the night sky, or a beautiful sunrise. There's so much they hold," he sang quietly, trying to make sure that no one heard him, blissfully unaware that I sat across a thin pane of glass.   
   
"And just like them old stars, I see that you've come so far to be right where you are. How old is your soul?" His playing and singing got a little louder as he got into the song, and I let my upper body rest on Barry's desk, totally mesmerized.

There was a small smile on his face, the smile that I only saw when he was doing something that he loved. 

"I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up." His chocolate brown eyes flicked up and his playing stopped immediately. 

I realized at that moment that the light in Barry's office was on, which meant that Dan could see me. Fuck. I took off the headphones and entered the room, watching with mild interest as he put the guitar down, cheeks flaming red. He tucked the stray curls behind his ear and unfolded his mile-long legs, letting them stretch over the coffee table. 

I sat next to him and we didn't say anything for a moment. I felt unnaturally hot, like somebody had set my skin on fire and didn't mention it to the rest of my body.

"Dan?" I said softly. He glanced over at me through thick eyelashes, making my heart skip a beat. "Will you keep playing?"

He paused, looking uncertain. "I-"

"If you don’t want to, it's okay," I said quickly. "I just... it sounded really good, and I didn't mean to interrupt you."

There was a smile playing on his face, even though he wouldn't look at me, as he reached down and picked up the guitar again, strumming it a few times to get back into the rhythm. "I'll play if you sing with me."

His statement both surprised and flattered me. "Okay," I found myself replying, and that earned me an even bigger smile. He met my eyes for the first time since I'd walked in and I almost forgot to start singing, I was so caught up in them.  His dimples flashed as we both started singing. 

"And when you're needing your space to do some navigating, I'll be here patiently waiting to see what you find." We made eye contact again and this time we didn't break it. 

" Cuz even the stars, they burn, some even fall to the earth. We've got a lot to learn, God knows we're worth it. No, I won't give up."

I stopped singing, absolutely captivated by the smile on his face and those bottomless brown eyes, unable to remember the rest of the words to the song. He finished it out for me, and when it was done, he simply sat there watching me, casually plucking a few notes here and there. My stomach lurched.

"Arin, say something."

"What?"

"You're staring at me and I don't know why. Are you okay?"

"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

He stopped playing and laid the instrument down, curls falling out from behind his ears as he did. Without permission, my hand reached out and put them back for him. He froze like a deer in headlights as soon as my fingertips touched his skin.

"Arin, what are you doing?" His tone was light but concerned, like he was worried for me. I was worried for me too. I had no clue what had come over me.

"I... nothing. Just distracted."

I got up and left the room, heart pounding, face bright red. What the hell was wrong with me? I went into the bathroom and splashed water on my face, hoping that it would shock me out of whatever stupor I'd been put into. The door swung open behind me and there he stood, hair still tied back, jeans rolled up his calves and shirt far too baggy for his lean frame. 

"Arin, are you okay?" His tone left no room for bluffing.

"Yeah, I-"

He interrupted me by reaching out and turning me around to face him, putting one hand on my shoulder and the other on the side of my face. My train of thought derailed and I was left just staring at him blankly, more concerned with the dimples that showed in the tight concern of his face.

"You're not okay, something's wrong. You're very warm. Are you sick?"

I made to shake my head, but as I did, a wave of dizziness hit, and my knees were suddenly unable to support my body. He caught me as I fell, suddenly unable to breathe properly, the room spinning wildly around me.

He  dragged me out and laid me on the couch, making a mad dash for the phone to call an ambulance. My mind was fuzzy, unable to hold onto much information, like water through a  sieve. I could, however, focus on one thing—the panic in Dan's voice. 

"Danny, I'm okay," I croaked, finding that my voice didn't want to obey me like it had just minutes earlier. He glanced over at me and I saw tears shimmering in those beautiful eyes, making my chest hurt horribly. I reached out, needing to touch him in some way, and he took my hand, holding it tightly. 

All I can remember from the following hour or two is Dan. I remember him never letting go of my hand and singing to me quietly while the doctors worked around him. When I came to, I found him by my side, still holding on tight, tears streaming down his face as he waited for me to wake up.

"Danny...?" I rasped, sitting up a little in shock. He breathed a sigh of relief and kissed my fingers.

"Hey, big cat. I'm so glad you're awake."

"What happened? Why are you...?"

He looked down at the floor. "The doctors said  you had a fever so high you shouldn't have survived, one like mine.  You're lucky to be here."

Now I was crying, tears sliding down my  neck as I pressed the back of his hand to my face. "I knew I was sick when I saw you."

His ponytail came undone without a touch and his curls framed his tear-streaked face. "I had to save you, baby. It's not your time."

"Why? You know I would rather be with you. Life isn't worth living without you in it."

He stood up and kissed me, lips cold to the touch but warming every part of me. His hands rested on either side of my face and I could taste our mingled tears. My chest ached as I gasped for breath.

"I miss you so fucking much, Danny," I choked, not wanting to let him go. He closed his eyes and let me hold him.

"I miss you too, more than you'll ever know. I wish I could  have stayed with you forever," he whispered. 

I felt a fresh wave of tears even as I felt him kiss them away. "I love you," I sobbed.

"I love you too, big cat," he breathed, and then he was gone, leaving me alone in the bare room. 

"Don't leave me," I screamed, sitting up and pulling at the IV's in my arm, trying desperately to get him back. "Don't leave me, Danny!"

Doctors and nurses rushed in, holding me down and restraining me while they put my IV back in. Instantly, my body felt far too heavy, and I crashed back onto the mattress, eyes closing against my will and plunging me into a dark sleep where no chocolate curls and sunny smile were waiting.


End file.
